Floor lamps, desk lamps and table lamps are all very well known in the lighting industry. Many of such lamps contain multi-position switches for changing the level of illumination provided by the general area lighting means incorporated within such lamps. Low light level lamps, commonly referred to as night lights, are also well known in the lighting industry and are constructed having many different configurations. It is also known in the prior art to incorporate a low light level light bulb into a table lamp, floor lamp or desk lamp. In many instances, the incorporation of the low light level light bulb accomplishes the additional function of providing a more decorative appearance to the body of the lamp. The present invention is specifically directed to a lamp, which can be a desk lamp, table lamp or floor lamp, of the type which also incorporates as an integral part thereof a low light level bulb housed within the body of the lamp to provide decoration as well as a night light function. In such prior art structures, it is extremely difficult to replace the low light level light bulb when it has burned out. Prior art lamps of this type generally require extensive dismantling of the lamp to gain access to the interior of the lamp to replace the low light level light bulb. In one such prior art lamp the base had to be removed to replace the bulb.
Therefore, there is need in the lighting industry for a floor lamp which incorporates both a general area lighting means and a low light level light bulb (night light) which also provides a means for ready access to the low light level light bulb so that it may be easily changed when such is required.